A conventional push broom typically comprises a handle fixed in position to the brush head such as by a screwthread connection. The brush head typically has an array of relatively coarse, stiff bristles extending from the bottom of the head such that a user may grasp the handle to push or pull the broom across a floor or other surface. The handle is typically centered on and fixed at a 90 degree angle relative to the long axis of the brush head. As a result, the typical conventional broom is difficult to store efficiently especially in small areas such as janitorial closets. The conventional push broom crowds and inhibits access to other tools when stored on the floor, in a barrel, or hung on the wall of a janitorial closet. The same problem occurs when transporting conventional brooms in tradesman vans and trailers.